The Family
by readerforeverandalways
Summary: This is about Percy Jackson meeting his aunt he never knew existed, along with his three cousins. What happens when Piper and Jason show up in Seattle?


_Hey, this is a story I am co writing with one of my best friends! I am so sorry I haven't posted on any of my other stories in a while!_

Disclaimer: we sadly do not own Percy Jackson but we do own the OC's

**Sally's POV**

Sally Blofis and her husband, Paul was sitting at the table eating their blue dinner with her son Percy Jackson, "So. What's the catch? You make my favorite blue food, blue tacos, and made extra chocolaty blue cookies for dessert."

"Percy, I have a sister in Seattle and we're going to visit them in 3 weeks and Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are coming to" Sally said and pulled a face that said, please don't make this harder than it has to be. Percy grumbled something about homework and left Sally to sulk in her worry about him.

**Percy's POV**

Percy got off the bus and stepped onto the Seattle street, he turned around and said "brings back memories, eh wise girl?"

"Oh, shush Seaweed Brain, your Aunt Mara's house is right down the street and I don't want you getting lost here," Annabeth replied giving him a peck on the cheek, while behind them Thalia and Nico were making gagging sounds.

Ding-dong!

**Mara's POV**

"Percy! It's great to meet you; you must be Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico!" said Aunt Mara.

"These are your cousins, Ava and Eva, the twins that are 12 years old, and their year old brother, Jack."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Ava, Eva, and Jack; I am Annabeth that is Percy and his cousins, Thalia and Nico. Percy and I are 17 and Thalia and Nico are 15."

They all said hello while Sally went to give her long lost sister a hug. "Kid's why don't you show guests to their rooms and give them a little tour," Mara said to her kids.

"Okay"

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.**

**Ava's POV**

"Percy and Nico will be sharing a room with Jack and Thalia and Annabeth will be sharing a room with Eva and me. Is that good for everyone," I asked.

"That is fine we have slept in some weird places," Percy said and winked at Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. Annabeth gave Percy a look.

"What do you mean," my brother asked.

Thalia replied, "It's both a long and complicated story." All of our guests nodded in agreement.

Then we heard a knock on the door and a girl screaming.

**0.O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Jack's POV**

Right before I got to ask Annabeth if she was able to go to the movies on Friday night we heard a knock on the door and a screaming girl.

I opened the door to a beautiful girl. With (I am guessing) her boyfriend.

"Is this the home of Jack, Eva, and Ava Jackson?"

"Piper, Jason? What are you doing here? And who screamed is a you know what out there," Annabeth asked worriedly. Then she added, "Are they you-know-what's," pointing to me and my sisters.

"Annabeth? Percy? Thalia? Nico? What are you doing here? We are here for them and yes they are you know what's and the screamer I actually have no idea who it was and yes there is you know what's outside"

Thalia and Nico ran upstairs and back in a flash with swords in their hands while Annabeth grabbed a knife from her sleeve and Percy grabbed a pen from his pocket. What I wanted to yell was 'WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE SWORDS AND KNIVES AND OTHER DEADLY OBJECTS AND PERCY WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A DEADLY OBJECT AND YOU HAVE A PEN!'

"'S'cuse us, "Percy said as he and the other 3 ran outside with Piper and Jason

**Percy's POV**

_I really wish I could have a normal vacation at some point before I turn 18._I thought as I ran into battle.

"YO! Beef Brains! I thought I have already beaten you twice before," I yelled as I killed it for the third time since I was 12 then went to help Jason with a Hellhound that was bigger than Mrs. O'Leary. 

After we killed all the monsters, I turned back to Jason and Piper and asked them for the second time "What are you guys doing here? I mean it's great to see you, but what are you doing in Seattle. "

"Simple, there are three demigods that live on this street, but we don't know which house, could you help us," Piper said probably charm speaking us

**Pipers POV**

I didn't mean to charm speak them, but I didn't tell them that. "Well since you asked, we are here to visit Percy's cousins, Jack, Ava, and Eva," Annabeth said.

"Well where do they live?"

"At 7653 PL SE Seattle, WA"

I made a face, "This will be hard on your aunt, Percy. All three of your cousins are demigods," I say with a grim look on my face, it is unusual to have more than two demigods in a family. With the same parent too, possibly and 3? Forget about it, the scent would be too strong. It could possibly 4, including Percy. Oh gods I would feel so bad for Percy and his cousins. There is a likely chance that Percy will figure this out after they are claimed along with his cousins, disturbing... Or all of them have different godly parents.

"Does your mom know?"

"I don't know, but she is inside talking with my aunt Mara. We can go talk to her now."


End file.
